


Kepcobi time :)))

by mens_enim_formicularum



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Concussions, Im bad at writing, M/M, Sickfic, bitches are gay, hes a human, im bitches, kepler is not a monster, kiss the homies goodnight, maxwell is very tired, practice, they share a bed, this is just to get used to writing the wolf characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mens_enim_formicularum/pseuds/mens_enim_formicularum
Summary: im bad at writing. so i practiced with this short bit of kepcobi. Ill probably add more to this later, wether it continues as oneshots or if i actually feel like adding a plot.
Relationships: Daniel Jacobi/Warren Kepler
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Kepcobi time :)))

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in my notes app during class :)))

Jacobi was going to scream. He was in the car with Kepler, legs propped on the dash leisurely, and Kepler was going on a tangent about a duel in 1999. Jacobi’s head however, was screaming at him. 

On the mission, he had been hit over the head repeatedly with the butt of a gun, had his head smashed in a door,  and  stubbed his toe. The last one was his own fault, but he planned to complain. 

“Major, sir, I beg of you, shut your mouth for ten seconds before I lose my mind.”

“That was very rude Mr. Jacobi, need I remind you that I am your commanding officer?” 

“Oh no, that was clear sir, I just happen to probably definitely have a massive crack in my skull and would really like to go to the hospital.” 

Kepler visibly paused, gripping the steering wheel a bit harder. 

“Jacobi, when were you planning on informing me of this?” 

There was a subconscious lilt to his voice, almost implying concern. 

“Do you think i would have said anything if you weren’t so damn loud about your stories?” Kepler would have showed his concern, but he knew Jacobi would clock it immediately as a ploy to gain his trust. 

Maxwell was asleep in the back, hair falling over her face, and Jacobi was disappointed she wasn’t awake to make a snarky remark. Instead he was doomed to have the closest thing to a heart to heart that someone could have with kepler. 

“Do you know I care about you Mr. Jacobi?” 

“And how much of that is just to gain my trust?” Kepler cursed Jacobi for being so damn hard to manipulate. Even when he showed his genuine feelings, the other man brushed it off immediately as manipulation. 

“Do you think I’m incapable of emotion Mr. Jacobi?” 

“Yes.” 

“Another game of questions only lost to me, Mr. Jacobi. You must get better soon, It’s so boring.”

If Kepler wasn’t driving a car and much stronger than Jacobi, Jacobi would have punched him in the face for that. Well, not really, but he really wanted to punch Kepler. 

Jacobi sighed. 

Now that Jacobi had said something, Kepler could clearly see that the bruises on his face implied an injury more than just a sore spot. His face had a pallor to it, and his pupils seemed to be blown up to an odd size. 

Earlier he had just glanced over the two and assumed their wounds to be simply surface level, but that was not the case evidently. 

He took an early exit, steering them towards his house as opposed to Goddard. Jacobi picked up on it, but didn’t say anything. 

He really wished Kepler could be a human, who felt emotions and guilt and whatnot. 

Regardless of Kepler’s inhumanity, he loved him. God he loved him. He hated it, wishing he didn’t, but he lived for those tiny fragments of human he saw in Kepler on occasion: when he dropped a glass of whiskey one day and his eyes got wide and sad, when he laughed at Jacobi and the skin at the corners of his eyes crinkled up, and when he showed the smallest amount of affection towards him and Maxwell through minuscule gestures. It was terribly hard to love a man like Kepler. 

He looked over to his boss then, and saw the slightest bit of guilt in his expression, eyebrows knotted slightly in worry. 

Maxwell snored. 

Jacobi pouted over his headache. This was all definitely Kepler’s fault. 

A few minutes later, the car pulled into a driveway, earning a wince from Jacobi when he braked. 

Kepler stood from the car, Jacobi doing the same a moment later. A few more moments later, Maxwell followed, rubbing her eyes and yawning. 

“Why are we at your house Major?” 

“To take care of Jacobi of course.” 

“Mhm.” Maxwell was notably disappointed that she couldn’t get back to her code. 

Jacobi and her were like siblings, and in that way she wasn’t going to dish out much pity unless he was near mortally wounded. Well, she might, but she wasn’t going to show it. They both knew she cared however, unlike Kepler. 

The three entered the Major’s house, Maxwell making herself at home and sprawling onto the couch, scrolling through a document on her phone. 

Kepler led Jacobi to the table, sitting him in a chair before disappearing into the bathroom for a moment, searching for his first aid kit. He returned with a large box, full of everything he might need: tourniquets, burn supplies, a small vial of morphine, etc. And a gun. 

Of course he had a gun in his first aid kit. Paranoid bastard. 

Kepler pulled out a small thin flashlight, held Jacobi’s eye open, and flashed it in his eye. 

“Fuck you,” Jacobi said, pulling away suddenly. 

“I’m helping you Mr. Jacobi, you could at least say thank you like a good boy.” Kepler grinned saying this, and Jacobi scowled. 

“I will reiterate: Fuck. You.” Kepler chuckles at this, covering up his guilt with a thick layer of cocky amusement. How had he missed this? Jacobi clearly had a severe concussion. Had he stumbled getting into the car? Was this why the explosion was few minutes late? Was this his fault? 

Never mind that. It didn’t matter, he needed his agent in working condition to get back in the field as soon as possible. 

“It appears you’ll be staying in my humble abode for the next four weeks Daniel.” Jacobi flinched a bit as he heard his first name, and again at the idea of staying at his bosses house. 

“You have a severe concussion. I don’t believe it should be an issue, much less that you have a fracture of any kind, but I’ll inform Cutter of this. You’re a good agent; this shouldn’t be cause for termination.” 

Jacobi hadn’t thought of that- he’d been too busy moping. 

Maxwell walked into the kitchen where the two were, very tired.

“You good Jacobi? If so can I go back to my lab?” she joked, but she did really want back at her code.

“I am. Amazing!” Jacobi said, the pauses between words unnatural. 

“He just has a concussion Ms. Maxwell, I can drive you back to Goddard in a moment.”

“I’m fine Major!” he drew out his words a bit too long. Jacobi looked like he might fall asleep. Kepler looked at his state, before turning back to Alana.

“You can take my car, just bring it back tomorrow morning.” He rustled around in his pockets for a second before tossing his set of keys to Maxwell. She nodded. 

“Feel better Jacobi, being stuck on missions alone with Kepler will be hellish.” Kepler made a face at this. 

He looked so human for a moment, with an expression of mock offense. Then it was gone again. 

Maxwell spun on her heel and leaves, waving back at Jacobi as she closed the door. 

Jacobi and Kepler look at each other. They spoke at the same time: 

“You can have the bed Jacobi.” 

“Dibs on the right side of the bed.” 

They sit awkwardly. 

They had shared a bed before, with Jacobi in between Maxwell and Kepler,but on most occasions Kepler slept in one bed and the others in a second. 

“I suppose it doesn’t make sense not to; it’s a queen bed.” Jacobi nods. 

The evening passes slowly; later on Maxwell stops by with a few sets of Jacobi’s clothes at Kepler’s request. Every time Jacobi picked up his phone, Kepler took it out of his hand and set it on a shelf. Of course Jacobi kept picking it back up, until Kepler took it and put it somewhere Jacobi couldn’t see. 

He couldn’t get up (not for lack of trying of course.) Every time he started to, black would creep into the edges of his sight. He had been able to ignore the pain in his head earlier, but now it kicked in. 

A few hours in, he managed to get up and go to the bathroom; once a toilet was in front of him his body decided it needed to vomit. 

He heaved over the toilet bowl, and hearing this Kepler rushed in. For the ten minutes he was hunched over, Kepler rubbed small circles between his shoulder blades, not affected at all by the stench of his bile as he dry-heaved. 

Kepler helped him up, giving him a glass of water and a fresh shirt, along with sliding the mouthwash towards him with a tight smile. 

He was too nauseous to have an appetite, so neither of them ate. 

They lay in bed. 

Both faced the ceiling, stiff and awkward. Jacobi grumbled, growing tired and rolling over, slinging his arm over Kepler. Laying next to him, Kepler noticed that Jacobi’s legs stretched past his own by multiple inches. He would have to start wearing heels like Cutter. 

He leaned into Jacobi’s arms a few moments later, lacing his fingers through the back of his hair and curling into him, assuming he was asleep. 

Jacobi wasn’t asleep. His breathing was slow and his eyes were foggy, but he felt a human curling against his chest, his stubble on the side of his arm, and his fingers tangled in his coarse hair. 

He silently added a tally mark to his proof of Kepler’s humanity. 


End file.
